The invention relates to laser scanning microscopes and, in particular, an improvement in such microscopes for controlling the intensity of one wavelength of illumination.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an improvement in laser scanning microscopes where the intensity of one wavelength of illumination is controlled.
In accordance with the invention, a microscope, especially a laser scanning microscope, comprises means for providing illumination over at least one of a single wavelength and a plurality of wavelengths and means for controlling the intensity of at least one wavelength being carried out by at least one rotatable interference filter which is arranged in an illumination beam path. The at least one wavelength is at least partially reflected out of the illumination beam path.